La Maldición del Clan Ackerman
by Rihannon Stonem
Summary: -Estamos malditos, Levi, pero estamos malditos juntos. / Mikasa trabaja como asesina a sueldo junto con Annie, escondiendo todo sobre su pasado y procedencia. Parece inalcanzable para un hombre común, pero tal vez no para alguien que sí esta a su nivel. Una flor es inalcanzable para los hierbajos corrientes que crecen del suelo, pero no para las espinas, que vienen del mismo tallo.
1. Chapter 1

**SnK no me pertenece, de lo contrario el Rivamika sería oficial, ya estaría la segunda temporada y ya habrían llegado al sótano.**

 **Es RIVAMIKA fuera haters, nadie los quiere.**

 **Capítulo 01 - Inalcanzable**

Un hombre entro acompañado de su novia al lujoso restaurante de un hotel de lujo.

-Buenas noches, señor Bodt -saludo un mesero dejando una carta a un hombre joven de cabello negro, pecas y expresión amable. El mesero hizo otro saludo a l chica que venía con él- Señorita Carolina.

La hermosa chica que tenía a un lado no parecía encajar con él, frívola y de costosos maquillaje y ropa.

-¿Ya decidiste qué pedirás…?

-¡Eh, Marco!

Ruidosamente, otro chico se acercó a la mesa. La joven esbozo una sonrisita y destacó un ligero brillo en su mirada.

-¡Jean Kirschtein! -el de pelo negro se levantó dificultosamente para saludar a su amigo.

-Siéntate, idiota, no quieres armar un escándalo desmayándote.

-Por favor, Jean, no lo trates de inútil.

El recién llegado lanzo una mirada incendiada a la chica.

-Perdona, Mina, olvide que a tus intereses esta mejor muerto.

-Vamos, Jean, no seas tan grosero con ella.

Kirschtein se sentó tranquilizándose. Sabía que le quitaría de encima a esa arpía a su mejor amigo esa misma noche.

-¿Qué tal va esa molesta migraña, Marco?

Él sonrió con un ligero desgano.

-No mejora muy rápido.

-¿Has seguido en forma los tónicos?

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es esto.

-Me preguntó si alguien tendrá que ver con eso.

Mina Carolina no sonrió, solo dirigió una mirada excitada y provocativa al amigo de su novio.

Hablaron de temas diversos mientras Jean no perdía de vista el reloj. Dadas las once y media, se dirigió a su amigo respecto a su estadía.

-¿Vas a estar en este hotel o en mi casa? A mí madre le agradaría mucho verte.

Marco sonrió disculpándose.

-Me encantaría, pero Mina prefiere este hotel, ya sabes, no conoce mucho a tu familia.

 _Sí, seguro que es eso._

Por primera vez, Jean se alegró de que su amigo siguiera y obedeciera a esa zorra como un cachorrito fiel.

-Pues entonces me voy, espero que vengas a vernos mañana. Si es que a Mina no le molesta ir a una casa de menos de un millón de euros.

-Qué va, ya sabes que ella no es así.

-De hecho, Jean, me _fascinaría_ ir a tu casa y conocer a tu madre. Se nota que se esfuerza en lo que hace.

Normalmente, Kirschtein miraría asqueado a esa mujer morderse el labio mirando directo a su entrepierna, pero no esa noche. Esta noche, le dio la sonrisa de invitación que Mina tanto deseaba ver.

-Pues me retiro, y los esperaremos mañana.

-¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros, Marco? -pregunto de repente Mina- Podríamos pagarle una habitación, no muy lejos de la nuestra…

-Eh… pues…

-Prefiero que no, Marco, pero gracias.

Carolina parecía descorazonada, pero se animó al ver que Jean le hacía un guiño y mostraba la mano abierta. Vale, en media hora. Ella le sonrió.

Todo el mundo se fue y el lugar quedo oscuro y silencioso, a excepción del bar, claro, dónde a las doce en punto, cual exacto inverso de Cenicienta, un chica después de haber drogado a su novio por enésima vez, vestida sexy y hermosa entraba buscando insaciablemente a su obsesión de los últimos meses.

Él estaba hasta el otro extremo. Se relamió los labios y avanzó contoneando las caderas, emocionada. Pero Jean estaba muy entretenido hablando con una chiquilla más o menos de su edad, de cabello negro que caía debajo de sus hombros, un vestido negro y una larga mascada rojo vino, y una piel tan suave y cremosa que de ser hombre la intensa emoción que la embargaba sería deseo y no celos. Pero no era hombre, así que eran celos. ¿Cómo se atrevía este hijo de puta a citarla con promesas placenteras y estarse ligando a otra? Si no lo amara tanto, no dudaría en dejarlo allí e inventarle algo bueno a Marco, mas Jean la vio y le dirigió esa sonrisa cómplice al tiempo que le indicaba con un dedo que lo siguiera y despachaba a la chica de pelo negro.

Emocionada, lo siguió por un oscuro pasillo hasta el elevador. Lo vio entrar y presionar el botón del último piso, la azotea, ella por supuesto, tendría que esperar a que él subiera primero, había sido prostituta y conocía las reglas, pero daba igual. Hacerlo bajo las estrellas iba a ser romántico y excitante.

Pasado un rato, cuando el elevador volvió a bajar, ella camino por el pasillo hasta entrar y presionar a su vez el botón más elevado.

Procedió a retocarse el maquillaje mientras se imaginaba a sí misma con Jean.

-Qué lujosos son estos lugares. Este elevador es más grade que mi casa de la niñez.

Asustada, Carolina se volvió y se alejó todo lo que pudo del lugar del que procedía la voz. Una chica estaba allí.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La joven se acercó.

-Tranquila, no soy una aparición, subí antes de que llagara hasta abajo.

-¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Sí querías quedarte allá deberías haber bajado, idiota!

-Pues tal vez no quería bajar -respondió acercándose más.

-Espera -observo el vestido negro, la mascada color vino y el cabello negro ahora amarrado en un moño- ¡Eres tú! ¡La zorra que estaba con Jean!

La chica rió.

-¡Él tiene dueña, perra, así que aléjate!

-¿Dueña? -se burló- ¿Segura? Por qué de ser así, tú también tienes.

-¿Me estuviste observando, enferma?

-No, él me lo dijo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho -se acercó más- hemos _hecho_ muchas cosas juntos, nos _conocemos_ mejor que nadie.

-Si te acostaste con él no me interesa, no lo harás nunca más.

-¿O qué? ¿Lo envenenaras poco a poco hasta matarlo como a Marco Bodt?

Mina se puso pálida.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

-Sí que lo sé.

Ahora se puso roja de ira.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Jean, quién más. Y de hecho -acabó de cerrar la distancia entre ambas- es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¡¿De qué estas…?!

Saco un cuchillo largo y de dientes especiales del escote de su vestido y sin más teatro le rebano la garganta, terminando con la miserable existencia de Mina Carolina.

Se sentó en el barandal para no manchar sus tacones con la sangre que emanaba del cuerpo en el suelo. Afortunadamente, esta solo salpicó a sus manos, aunque como de costumbre, habría de incinerar la ropa.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y ella espero a que la puerta se abriera. Jean la estaba esperando.

Caballerosamente, le ofreció una mano y extendió la otra para cargarla por sobre el charco de sangre.

-Espera, si me tocas ahora, te estarás dando un baño de ADN.

Él sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-¿Trajiste los guantes?

-Sí.

-Póntelos y bájame de aquí.

Él obedeció y luego se dio la vuelta mientras la asesina, tras amenazarlo con cortarle el pene si volteaba, se quitaba el vestido y, quedando en ropa interior, se retiraba una especie de capa de látex increíblemente delgado de la piel de los brazos, manos, pecho y piernas que parecían una segunda piel. Finalmente, sustituyo los tacones por botas hasta la rodilla, se puso una simple camiseta negra con pantalones y abrigo del mismo color.

-Listo. Estoy limpia, ahora quítate eso y échalo aquí -ordenó mientras le mostraba la bolsa de papel dónde ella había hecho lo propio.

-Eres increíble, Mikasa. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-No me lo agradezcas, Jean. Somos amigos, pero negocios son negocios.

Mikasa extendió la mano exigiendo su pago.

-Sabes que me gusta ser sincero. Te lo agradezco mucho, y aparte esta tu pago.

Le dejo un cheque en blanco que se perdía en su mano de igual color.

-Sólo no vayas a dejarme en banca rota -rió.

-Sabes que nunca lo haría. Al menos, no a ti.

Ambos miraron el cuerpo en el elevador.

-Qué asco. Esta zorra va a empezar a apestar y no quiero oler eso -dijo Mikasa presionando el botón mandándola al primer piso.

-¿Traes las huellas de alguien más?

-Por supuesto.

-¿De quién?

-No te voy a decir.

Jean sonrió. Es chica que había sido su compañera de juegos de antaño siempre había sido demasiado para que algo tan simple como él pudiera contenerla, y ahora, con el paso de los años, definitivamente se había ganado el título de mujer inalcanzable. Al menos, para él, porque aunque ella creía que no lo sabía, sí lo sabía. Sabía que alguna vez había aparecido alguien que ella misma veía digno de que esos bellos, grandes y poderosos ojos grises miraran con admiración. O, tal vez, con amor.

Con amor romántico, claro, porque aunque eran pocos, sí había algunos a quienes miraban con amor fraternal, cómo a su mejor amiga y compañera, o cómo a él mismo.

-¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí, Mikasa?

-Bajando las escaleras. Igual que tú.

Ambos bajaron por un rato en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿cómo esa Annie?

-Tan bien como puede estar mientras tiene que cuidar del inútil de su esposo.

Jean rió.

-¿Lo odias?

Ella bajo la cara y susurró un "no" tan melancólico que el chico se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. La mejor amiga casi hermana, socia y colega de Mikasa, Annie Leonhardt, se había casado hacía no mucho con un chico más o menos ordinario llamado Eren Jeager, que solo estaba implicado en el bajo mundo por ser hijo de Grisha Jeager, un famoso y temido traficante contra el cual, Al Capone se quedaba corto. Jean sabía que Mikasa había estado enamorada de ese sujeto por un tiempo, hasta que de repente aparentemente lo olvido, pero él no estaba seguro de eso y le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba que ella pudiera haber sufrido o quizás seguir sufriendo por él. Annie, por supuesto, no lo sabía, de lo contrario, jamás se habría casado con él. A pesar de que ambas dirigían una mediana pero efectiva y prospera organización de asesinos a sueldo -y de que ellas mismas trabajaban de eso-, tenían muy en claro la lealtad entre sí mismas, eran como hermanas. Pocos conocían su historia juntas y/o la de cada una, y Jean no era parte de esos privilegiados, pero había escuchado rumores, rumores alucinantes, cómo que Annie había sido entrenada por los Titanes, una de las más temidas bandas de mercenarios, una que era una autentica leyenda, puesto que para comprar los servicios de los Titanes tu caso debía ser extremo y uno mismo no podía acudir a ellos por voluntad, ellos decidían quien los necesitaba y quién no. Y aún con ello, las solas menciones de su fortuna eran inconmensurables. Y las habladurías acerca de Mikasa no se quedaban atrás, algunos afirmaban que ella era descendiente directa del mismo Kenny Ackerman, más conocido en sí mismo como Kenny el Destripador, pero aun pasando por alto tan impactante afirmación, bastaba con los rumores de que la razón por nunca le revelaba a nadie su apellido era para ocultar su identidad como última descendiente del Clan Ackerman, del que sus integrantes poseían un dominio de sí mismos y una fuerza increíbles, más aparte, los rumores acerca de la "maldición del Clan Ackerman", que nadie sabía cuál era. El Clan había sido antes rico en honor y su tarea era noble y de barrios bajos, hasta que se revelaron primero al rey y lo vencieron, luego los tiempos cambiaron y se volvieron a revelar esta vez contra el gobierno, pero al morir su líder, Kenny, todos fueron paulatinamente desapareciendo, siendo, supuestamente, Mikasa la última de ellos.

Aunque claro, todo eso no eran más que habladurías.

-Me voy, Jean, no olvides que…

-Sí, tú nunca estuviste aquí.

Se despidieron con un lindo abrazo de amigos mientras él la veía cruzar la calle hasta el auto negro que la esperaba. Alcanzo a ver que Annie también venía en él, seguramente de vuelta de su propio encargo y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

 _Mikasa_. Ella era un misterio apasionante, ni siquiera él, que la conocía desde hacía seis años, cuando ambos solo tenían nueve años de edad, sabía de ella su apellido, nadie sabía nada de ella, pero dentro de eso, nadie sabía de ella más que Annie y él -Annie más que él-, por lo tanto, nadie podía amarla como mujer tanto como él. Pero sabía que nunca sería correspondido, porque Mikasa jamás le pertenecería a nadie, ella era demasiado para un hombre común y corriente de este mundo.

Sí, demasiado para un hombre común y corriente, aunque, no para alguien que estaba a su nivel.

La flor es inalcanzable para los hierbajos corrientes que crecen del suelo, pero no para las espinas, que vienen del mismo tallo.

 **N/A:**

 **¿Merezco algún review? Por cada review que dejan, ¡Levi crece un centímetro! ¡Ayuden a la causa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 - Es mi maldición**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?

Mikasa se recargó en el asiento mirando las escenas de la activa vida nocturna de la ciudad.

-Me fue bien. Jean me dio un cheque en blanco.

-No significa mucho al tratarse de él. Casi no tiene dinero.

-Es por eso que _sí_ significa mucho, Annie.

La rubia siguió mirando su celular.

-¿Ocurre algo, Annie? ¿Es que no completaste tu trabajo?

Annie era muy comprometida con lo que hacía, muchas veces incluso lloraba cuando llegaba a fallar. Pero negó con la cabeza indicando que esta vez no era eso.

-Perdimos a Hanna, Mikasa. Fue un error mío.

La muerte de una compañera no les alegraba -excepto en algunas ocasiones- pero tampoco era un motivo para llorar, eran asesinas después de todo. Annie no estaba así por la muerte de Hanna, sino porque lo consideraba su culpa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Para Annie, el decirle en estos casos algo como "hey, no fue tu culpa" solo la enfurecía y Mikasa lo sabía.

-Maté al sujeto y Hanna a la esposa. Íbamos por el bebé pero Hanna dudó, entonces la hija mayor apareció en la puerta -se sujetó las sienes con frustración- Era una mocosa estúpida con cabello cuidado y ropa cara… la subestime.

-¿Ella mató a Hanna?

-Le disparó.

-¿La mataste?

-Entró en pánico. Tomó al niño y se arrojó por la ventana.

Mikasa no dijo nada y Annie suspiró.

-Al menos, parecerá que ella enloqueció y los mató a todos.

De nuevo, Mikasa calló.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Era una zorra o solo imaginaciones de Jean?

-La maté, Annie, ¿tú que crees?

-Que por él lo habrías hecho aunque no lo fuera.

-¡A-Annie!

Deprimida o no, su casi hermana siempre encontraba la forma de molestarla.

-Claro que lo era, la investigué y ha estado comprando drogas baratas diferentes. Y a tu suegro, por cierto.

Annie sonrió.

-Negocios son negocios.

Mikasa también sonrió ante la frase favorita y característica de ambas, que aplicaban a todos menos a su propia relación.

-¿Estaba envenenando a Marco?

-Sí.

La pelinegra miró la ciudad oscura por la ventana y recordó vívidamente la furia con la que Kirschtein le había hablado de esa mujer y las ansias con las que había solicitado, por primera vez desde que se conocían, sus servicios como asesina.

-Jean es un buen amigo.

Annie se recargó en el hombro de Mikasa bostezando.

-¿En serio? Lo será contigo, solo se acuerda de ti.

-Te saludó.

-Pero ha olvidado a Eren totalmente.

Mikasa disimuló el nudo en su garganta.

-También le mandó saludos.

La rubia se enderezó y suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

-Con esa costumbre tuya de nunca dar los saludos que envían, siempre pienso mal de todo el mundo.

-Tú siempre piensas mal de todo el universo, Annie. No me culpes de eso.

Ambas se dirigieron una sonrisa en lo que llegaban a su residencia.

.-.-.-.

-No entiendes.

-Deja de joder, Erwin.

-Rivaille, esto es muy serio.

-Por supuesto.

Un hombre rubio estaba sentado tras su escritorio observando al asesino testarudo que tenía en frente.

-Te pagaré más, Levi, si eso quieres.

-No lo haré.

Erwin comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ya has asesinado niños antes! ¿Qué te detiene?

-No voy a matar a una niña de quince años.

-¿A qué viene todo este arranque de moral, enano? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste una hermanita de la caridad?

Levi echó una mirada impregnada de ira a la científica de cabello castaño y gafas que tenía a la derecha sentada frente a un computador.

-No es moral, cuatro ojos. Es orgullo.

La mujer se echó a reír socarronamente.

-¿Orgullo? ¿Es que temes perder contra ella?

-Silencio, Hanji -ordenó Erwin mirando fijamente a la científica.

El mercenario frunció las cejas.

-Es por eso que no lo haré. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo sobre esta niña, Erwin, empezando por su nombre, y que ni siquiera me has querido enseñar una sola fotografía. Eso es muy sospechoso.

Se levantó para irse.

-¿No confías en nosotros, Levi?

-Deberías sabes que alguien como yo no puede confiar ni en el gato de su abuela.

Hanji y Erwin se miraron cuando él salió.

-Sabías que no podrías engañarlo.

-Creí que subiendo la suma aceptaría.

-Aun después de tantos años, lo conocemos muy poco.

Hanji se quitó los lentes y los limpió.

-Tendremos que buscar a alguien más, Erwin, alguien muy hábil.

-Tenemos a muchos que son buenos, pero de no ser Rivaille, será más tardado, más difícil y mucho más peligroso.

La castaña sonrió con burla.

-Y pensar que todo esto es por una niña de quince años. No debería ser tan difícil

-No es una simple niña y lo sabemos los dos. Mikasa Ackerman es una mercenaria experimentada y terriblemente hábil.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hanji? -espetó el hombre con frustración.

-Todavía no estamos seguros de que los rumores sean ciertos y ya la llamas Ackerman.

-Tendrán que serlo.

-¿Es por eso que no le has querido enseñar la fotografía? Estás paranoico, Erwin, por muy Ackerman que sea, no es su gemela.

-Pero podría notar algo que nosotros no.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero de todos modos, estas obsesionándote con simples rumores.

-Podrían ser más que rumores.

Hanji se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Pudo esparcirlos ella misma para ser más temida y mejor pagada. Todos saben que es buena, pero eso no la hace automáticamente una Ackerman.

-Tú misma dijiste que su _modus operandi_ y sus datos biográficos concordaban con los de un Ackerman arquetípico.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Podría simplemente estar imitando a Kenny. O quizás no.

.-.-.-.

-¡Eren! ¿Estás aquí? Volvimos.

Mikasa subió las escaleras con rapidez. Ella vivía con Eren y Annie en su enorme caserón y a pesar de amar secretamente al marido de su amiga, podía soportarlo y vivir en paz, sin embargo todo se desmoronaba cuando, como esa noche, alguien le preguntaba directa o indirectamente acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Jean solo había inquirido si lo odiaba, y lo había dicho en broma además, pero fue suficiente para que ella se inestabilizara.

-¿A dónde vas, Mikasa? ¿No vas a saludar a Eren?

-Quiero bañarme y tengo una tonelada de ropa de incinerar. Salúdamelo.

La mayoría de las escasas personas que sabían que ellos tres vivían juntos creían que Eren solo se pasaba el día como amo de casa o sin hacer nada y viviendo en lujos a costa del duro trabajo de su mujer y su cuñada, pero no era así, Eren trabajaba como segundo al mando con su padre y un buen amigo suyo llamado Armin Arlert, nieto de un traficante retirado, que poseía toda la prudencia que a él le faltaba. El equipo que hacían era siempre elogiado por otros capos de mafia, que admiraban la inteligencia de Grisha Jeager al habérsele ocurrido juntarlos.

-¡Hola, Annie!

Con tristeza pero sin lágrimas, Mikasa escuchó como Eren le daba a Annie un ruidoso beso lleno de saliva, restos de hamburguesa con queso y amor. Demasiado amor.

-Hola, Annie.

-Hola, Armin, ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio sonrió.

-Vine a tratar algunas cosas con Eren, pero ya me iba. -Se detuvo en la puerta- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mikasa?

-Subió a bañarse y terminar pendientes.

-Vale, me voy, no olviden usar condón. Es muy peligroso para ustedes tener hijos.

Ambos rieron y Mikasa solo continuó su camino en silencio.

Mikasa echó la ropa al fuego mientras observaba las estrellas en el cielo del jardín. Suspiró con pesar observando el humo, recordando las razones por las que se había convertido en asesina, cómo conoció a Annie, como se enamoró de Eren y por qué había elegido un camino que sabía que no la haría feliz. De cómo obtuvo esa bufanda roja. También pensó con sarcasmo en los rumores estúpidos acerca de ella y Annie. Suspiró de nuevo y palpó con una mano la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda. Tal vez era una superstición, pero de todas maneras así parecía ser: había empezado ya, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-¿Hora? ¿Qué hora es, Annie?

-Las cuatro de la mañana.

La chica abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-¿Llevo dos horas aquí afuera?

-O más, Eren se fue a dormir desde hace mucho rato.

-Lo siento, ya voy.

Annie se sentó.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

Mikasa sonrió con vergüenza.

-Ya sabes que soy un poco supersticiosa.

-¿Te refieres a la maldición?

Asintió.

-Puede que no sea una maldición, Mika, siempre he creído que esas cosas les pasan a todos ustedes por su temperamento.

-Pero qué me dices de mi padre entonces, él intento escapar de todo eso, su temperamento era muy diferente.

-Tal vez parecía serlo, o quizás fue solo una coincidencia. Simplemente, tu padre se fue al otro extremo: su forma de ser era demasiado pacífica y confiada.

-Tal vez fue eso.

Annie rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su amiga.

-Mientras Eren, Armin y yo estemos aquí para pararte los pies cuando se te sube la locura, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ella no respondió, agradeciendo en sus adentros y rezando porque la rubia tuviera razón.

Al día siguiente, Annie y Eren decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante buffet chino de la zona, y Mikasa se vio obligada a acompañarlos.

-¿Hijos? -rió Eren casi escupiendo la comida- Claro que no, no ahora… ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? ¿dos años?

No era una broma, Annie y Eren se habían casado formalmente cuando Annie tenía catorce años y Eren trece, por instancias de Grisha, más que nada, pero a ninguno le había pesado el casarse tan jóvenes, eran felices juntos.

-Además, creo que eres demasiado joven para eso, Annie -comentó Mikasa sonriendo.

-Nunca hablé de tener hijos, solo dije que me gustaría tener nombres para elegir -se defendió la rubia arrugando la nariz.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio por un rato.

-Hey, Mikasa, ¿no vas a ir a ver a Jean hoy?

La chica le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-¿Justo después de lo de anoche? ¿Dónde quedó tu precaución?

-Dije a Jean, no a Marco.

-¿Y dónde crees que está él?

-Es verdad.

Mikasa suspiró mirando hacia un lado. El teléfono de Eren sonó y él se levantó para responder.

-¿Justo ahora? ¡No es eso, es que…! Mierda… sí, ya vamos.

Annie y Mikasa lo miraron interrogantes.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos una reunión urgente. Todos.

Annie miró molesta.

-¿Nosotros también? Se supone que nuestros padres son…

-Nosotros también. Armin dice que tu padre también quiere que estés allá.

Mikasa sonrió con alegría.

-Bien, pues yo los esperare en casa, que tengan un buen…

-También tú, Mikasa. Mi padre quieres que vayas.

Con una nueva mirada interrogante y más asustadas que molestas, las chicas obedecieron y siguieron a Eren.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Annie? -susurró la pelinegra a la mayor.

-No lo sé, Mikasa, pero tiene pinta de ser serio.

Estaban a punto de subir al automóvil, cuando una voz llamó a Mikasa. Ella se volvió y vio a Jean corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mierda. Yo los alcanzó después.

-¿Estás segura? -Eren no estaba mirando a Jean muy amablemente.

-Sí, lárguense.

Corrió hasta Jean.

-¡Jean! Te hemos dicho que no te acerques cuando Eren está aquí.

Él sonrió.

-Perdona, solo quería hablar un poco contigo.

Mikasa no se daba por enterada de los sentimientos de Jean, tal vez porque se había convencido a sí misma de que era algo que no podría ocurrirle jamás. Pero él era un amigo muy preciado por ella, alguien que realmente le importaba, así que volvió al restaurante y se sentó de nuevo a tomar algo. Esperó, pero Jean no decía nada.

Mikasa tenía un mal presentimiento, y no estaba del todo segura de que fuera por la junta.

-Jean, tengo que hacer algo muy importante justo ahora, así que…

Un intermitente sonido de disparos resonó en el lugar al tiempo que los cristales eran reventados por las balas.

Jean se arrojó sobre ella protegiéndola. Mikasa sacó su arma y asomó la cabeza, pero no había nadie afuera, parecía haber sido un simple atentado. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que pareciera realmente asustado o importante, mas parecía haber solo gente normal.

Una líquida sensación cálida invadió la piel de su mano derecha. Asustada, palpó la espalda de su amigo buscando alguna herida.

-¡Jean! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿tú estás bien?

Asintió y buscó el origen de la sangre. Vio a una mujer observando en shock el cadáver de su hija, quién tenía una pequeña corona de papel en su cabeza. Estaba celebrando su último cumpleaños.

Con la rabia latente, Mikasa se quitó a Jean de encima y salió corriendo en busca de algún rastro de los malnacidos que habían disparado.

-¡Espera, Mikasa!

Kirschtein tenía razón; apenas hubo salido, otra racha de disparos casi la alcanzó. Estos tipos tendrían que ser principiantes, ya que eran pésimos, solo rozaron su brazo y se fueron. Un buen asesino se aseguraba de que su objetivo estuviese completado.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó apretando el rozón de su brazo.

-¡Mikasa! -Jean salió del restaurante a buscarla- ¡¿qué te ha pasado?! Tienes que ver a alguien…

-Aléjate de mí, Jean, vete por ahora, finge que no me conoces.

-¿De qué estás…?

-Hazme caso.

El chico obedeció y ella, sabedora de la situación en la que se encontraba, camino viendo a todas partes y presionando su brazo. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era ir a dónde la habían citado, puesto que a quién fuera que la estuviera persiguiendo, lo guiaría hacia ellos y jamás podría hacer eso.

Caminó en silencio hasta algún lugar que estuviera apartado y silencioso, lo suficiente para desatar la matanza que tenía en mente.

Llegó a una serie de callejones aislados y cerró los ojos. Era algo que solo alguien como ella podía hacer, el sentir la presencia de los demás a través de sus más finos movimientos. Y los escuchó.

Con rapidez y movimientos fluidos, se volvió y disparo al sujeto que pensaba dispararle primero. Se acercó corriendo y lo observó, viendo que era joven y parecía inexperto, tendría apenas cinco o seis años más que ella.

Escuchó otro ruido y se volvió de nuevo, para ver al otro que ya tenía un arma casi en su frente.

-¿Quién te contrató, imbécil?

-¿Estás frente a mi cañón y me llamas imbécil?

-¿Qué esperas, novato? ¿Nunca has visto ni una película, idiota? Sigue perdiendo el tiempo y seré yo quién te mate.

El sujeto rió.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando se disponía a apretar el gatillo, Mikasa cruzó y enlazó su brazo con el de él, lo sujetó con la otra mano y lo rompió.

-¿Quién te mandó por mí? -siseó, mientras el tipo agonizaba. -¡¿ _Quién_?! -Presionó la fractura del codo.

-¡Smith...! ¡Para! ¡Fue Er…!

Una bala certera dio en la frente del hombre. Mikasa se volvió de nuevo con el arma en alto y disparó, pero del cañón de su arma no salió nada.

-Siempre cuenta tus balas, niña -se burló.

Mikasa retrocedió y se puso en guardia.

-¿Crees que eso ayudará?

No, _sabía_ que no ayudaría. Trató de darse vuelta para trepar el muro o lo que fuera. Otra bala rozó su misma herida, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito.

-¡Si me vas a matar, al menos dime quién te mandó a buscarme!

-¿Crees que soy idiota, Mikasa? -No se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre.- Sé que podrías escapar.

Se irguió serena, esperando a qué él disparará. Por enésima vez en esa tarde, el sonido sordo rápido y de una bala cortó el aire.

 _¡¿Otro?! Alguien tiene un interés especial en matarme…_ Pensó Mikasa viendo a un nuevo hombre salir de las sombras.

Tenía que admitir que la había dejado sin aliento por un segundo. Era un poco bajo, pero guapo, muy guapo, los músculos de los antebrazos que alcanzaba a vislumbrar por la camisa se veían firmes y fuertes sin necesidad de ser voluminosos. Su rostro de facciones finas y duras se le antojaba familiar, con los mechones de cabello negro enmarcando su frente y haciendo ver su expresión aún más dura, inexpresivo, estoico en su totalidad a pesar de tener ojos verde olivo, supuestamente los irises más expresivos. Sí, era guapo, tanto o más incluso que Eren.

Había leído por allí que era una bendición morir a manos de alguien con buena apostura.

Un momento… si venía con los otros matones… ¿entonces por qué había matado a su compañero y no a ella?

Levi observó a la niña frene a él con detenimiento. Era una chica bonita, se veía capaz y al parecer, tal y como ya lo había sospechado, no era una simple niña quinceañera. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar. Tenía el cabello negro hasta debajo de los hombros, los ojos ónix, los labios suaves y carnosos. Le maravillaba su piel, incluso en los firmes y torneados músculos de los brazos y piernas se veía lisa, suave y tersa.

-¿Quién eres tú?

.-.-.-.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Mikasa, Annie?

La rubia entró con el celular en la mano luego de miles de millones de intentos de contactar a su hermana.

-No puedo contactar con ella, padre, y empiezo a temer que le haya sucedido algo…

Los cinco magnates y sus hijos miraron a Grisha Jeager.

-Eren.

Él nombrado se pudo de pie.

-¿Padre?

-Ve a buscar a Mikasa.

Eren salió deprisa hacia restaurante donde se suponía que habían dejado a Mikasa con ese sujeto ordinario.

Condujo hasta el lugar y se horrorizo al ver a la policía, las manchas de sangre y los demás restos de un atentado, no por ello en sí, no era ningún monje después de todo, sino más bien por Mikasa. Siguió conduciendo buscando al tipo de pelo claro o a Mikasa. No vio a ninguno hasta llegar al fondo de la colonia, dónde la encontró con otro hombre.

Bajo de inmediato y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Mikasa!

Ella no corrió hacia él como de costumbre, sino que se quedó inexpresiva, ¿por qué esa mirada? Como fuera el caso, no le agradaba el sujeto que estaba con ella.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó casi retándolo con la mirada.

La expresión de Mikasa cambió, mostrando una expresión de… ¿susto? ¿preocupación? ¿enojo?

¿o tal vez con cara de "lárgate, idiota inoportuno"?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hojololaaaaaaa segundo capi eh vamos progresando minna, amo a estos dos son tan no sé aonornvoenvoerno saben aunque suene petulante es un poco raro para mí ser principiante en un fandom después de haber sido veterana en lo referente a Vocaloid xDD en fin pues eso era todo por decirles. Gracias por los reviews y los favs! Y si los follows también entran xD espero que les vaya gustando la historia, ya apareción si sensual levi!**

 **Debby-Chan Ackerman: jajajaj gracias xD y perdona, es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en el celular xD espero que te guste.**

 **Ola-chan: fanatica del QUE? Na mentira, yo no soy muy fan pero le entro x3 dejenme ser xD me alegro de que te guste!**

 **Jaz-Kim: No podría perdonarme el no poner a mi Jean hermoso y sensual xD me alegro de que te guste xD que tal mi levi hermoso sensual y perfecto xD espero que te haya gustado**

 **The Girl With The Red Scraft: sip, Mikasa tiene quince años como en el anime, y Levi, bueno eso es un secreto hasta dentro de no mucho o eso creo.**


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó sin bajar la guardia.

Levi se reservó el pensamiento de que era precavida. De que le agradaba que lo fuera, más bien.

-Acabo de salvar tu vida, niña.

-No, mataste a este tipo, que es muy diferente.

Volvió a reprimir un asentimiento de aprobación.

-Es verdad. Pero no voy a matarte.

-Entonces baja tu arma.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

Mikasa estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía que a los Titanes no les gustaba esperar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, entonces?

Él avanzó.

-Quiero saber porque querían matarte.

La estúpida pregunta la irritó por perder el tiempo.

-¡¿Te parece que lo sé?!

Levi permaneció impasible. Ante la sorpresa de Mikasa, él bajó su arma. Con una prudencia que rozaba el miedo, ella lo imitó.

Levi se dio la vuelta para irse, indicándole así a ella que podía hacer lo mismo sin peligro.

-Hey.

Él se volvió esperando a escuchar que quería la chiquilla.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Acaso eres principiante? Haces preguntas muy estúpidas.

La chica irguió la cabeza con dignidad.

-Tienes razón. Qué estupidez querer agradecerte.

Esto no inmutó al mercenario del modo en que debería de haberlo hecho, no se conmovió en absoluto, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por la aparente ingenuidad de la chica.

-Sal de esto en cuanto puedas, niña.

Ella lo miró expectante.

-Eres demasiado inocente para estás cosas.

-Soy inteligente y sé que no vas a matarme ni a venderme a nadie.

Por toda pregunta, Levi alzó una ceja.

-Tienes orgullo y trabajas solo. No me venderás sin una buena razón y, al menos por ahora, no me conoces de nada.

Ligeramente sorprendido, volvió a darse la vuelta frente a ella.

-Alguien como yo no es tan fácil de predecir -argumentó un poco inquieto por motivo de que lo dicho por ella era verdad.

-Para mí lo eres.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman.

La respiración de Mikasa se agitó considerablemente.

Permanecieron mirándose un largo rato, o al menos así les pareció a ambos. Levi se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando por la mente de la mocosa.

Un grito los distrajo a ambos.

-¡Mikasa!

Ambos se volvieron y vieron, resoplando y recargado las manos en sus rodillas, a un chico castaño medianamente alto.

¿Eren? ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? No, eso no importaba en ese momento. Mikasa volvió a mirar a Levi. Eren se percató de la mirada entre ambos y decidió que ese sujeto no le agradaba.

-¿Quién eres? -espetó mirándolo directamente con toda la seguridad que debía tener como hijo de Grisher Jeager.

Mikasa lo volteó a ver rogando a los cielos que se callara. Eren también la vio y, desconcertado por su mirada de desaprobación, volvió a mirar al tipo que estaba allí, siendo enseguida intimidado por su desafiante mirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió Mikasa, cuidándose de no decir su nombre.

-Mi padre me ha mandado a buscarte. Debiste llegar hace mucho rato. Y ella está muy preocupada por ti.

¡Annie! Mikasa se volvió a ver a Levi, pero él ya estaba yéndose -pues no pensaba presenciar ninguna pelea de novios-, así que siguió a Eren, quién también estaba desconcertado por la repentina ida del sujeto. Hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

-Vámonos, Eren.

-¿Quién era, Mikasa?

-No sé.

-¿Qué hacía contigo?

-Me salvó.

-¿Te salvó? ¿De qué? -rememoró los restos de atentado que vio.

Súbitamente, Mikasa recordó de qué la había salvado Rivaille.

-Alguien me quiere muerta y tengo que averiguar quién es.

Eren se mostró genuinamente asustado ante ese hecho.

-¿Alguien te ha mandado a matar? Pero quién podría…

-No lo sé, tal vez sea venganza. O eso espero…

Eren notó su miedo.

-¿No crees que hayan podido descubrirte o sí?

Mikasa bajó la mirada. Sus ojos empezaron de repente a luchar contra las lágrimas.

-No sé, Eren, puede ser…

El joven percibió el temblor de su voz y se apresuró a comprobar la presencia del llanto al tiempo que subían a automóvil.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ella no se limpió las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, Eren, de verdad. Estoy muy bien.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

No era la única. Ya no lo era. Ni nunca lo había sido.

Mientras llegaban a la reunión, Mikasa recapituló lo sucedido, ya con los ojos y las mejillas secas.

En aras de evitar innecesarios misterios sobre lo obvio, hemos de apartar un ingenuo velo transparente desde aquí:

Desde el coche, la chica vio el edificio de oficinas de la familia de abogados Brown, quienes eran parte del Clan. Era mentira que Annie había sido entrenada por los titanes; lo cierto era que ella era parte de los titanes. El Clan de los Titanes abarcaba las áreas criminales que dejaban más dinero y favores personales, y por ello se componía de cuatro familias líderes: los Leonhardt eran la Familia de Asesinos, la Familia de Traficantes eran los Jeager; los Brown, los abogados, que se dedicaban principalmente a lavar dinero y los Fubar, los de la política. Mikasa y Annie tenían una historia turbia y al menos una de ellas era respetada por esa historia y no solo por la familia a la que pertenecía. Cuando el padre y la madre de Mikasa se conocieron, su padre decidió escapar del Clan Ackerman -ups, ya te lo dije-, y de la maldición que parecía tener este, y lo logró por un poco. Por once años, pudo vivir en paz, con Mikasa y su madre. Conoció a Annie cuando tenía cinco años, junto con Eren Jeager, Berthold Fubar, e Ymir y Reiner Brown, todos ellos hijos de los jefes de los Titanes. Annie era entrenada con mucha dureza por su padre; una chispa de rabia saltaba dentro de Mikasa al recordarlo. Annie y ella eran muy buenas amigas, todo estaba bien entre ellas hasta que un día, cuando el padre de Annie se enteró de que ella le había dicho prácticamente todo acerca de ellos, la golpeó demasiado, ella escapó y se ocultó casa de Mikasa. Su padre aceptó ayudarla diciendo que debían esconderla muy bien. Solo Eren sabía de ella. Después, el gobierno inició la Cacería Ackerman… y el resto ya era otra historia.

Eren condujo a Mikasa hasta la sala de reuniones con los demás. Todo el mundo estaba visiblemente irritado, solo Annie y Armin suspiraron de alivio al verla. Sin embargo, los ánimos de todos los presentes cambiaron radicalmente al ver la sangre en su ropa y los moratones.

Percatándose de ello, Mikasa vio a Annie para calmarse y calmarla.

-Me disculpo por presentarme así, pero de camino hacia aquí tuve un atentado.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Sabes por parte de quién? -inquirió la cabeza de la familia Brown.

Negó con la cabeza. Los presentes siguieron mirándose.

-¿Los venciste?

Asintió, sabiendo hacia donde llevaba la charla Grisha Jeager.

Aclarándose la garganta, el traficante volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cuántos eran, Mikasa?

-Tres.

Sabía que si Grisha la hacía contestar esas preguntas, era porque quería que los demás vieran su habilidad. Y si deseaba eso, la quería para algún trabajo. Grisha fue hasta ella y Eren se sentó.

-Esta es, señores, la chica de la que les hablé.

La joven se preguntó para qué.

-Es muy joven, Grisha.

-No la subestimes, padre.

El señor Brown reprendió con la mirada a su hija melliza, Ymir, sin que a esta le importase en lo más mínimo.

-Tu hija tiene razón. Mikasa es mucho más hábil de lo que parece.

-Eso lo sabemos, pero sigue siendo una niña.

-Igual que nuestros hijos, señores.

La joven empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Para qué diablos la querían?

-Creo que todos estamos olvidando algo muy importante -intervino Eren.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

-¿Y eso es?

-Mikasa es la última del Clan Ackerman y hasta ahora nunca ha deshonrado ese apellido -respondió Annie, secundando a su esposo.

-Me gustaría añadir a eso que ella es la última de los Ackerman solo porque es hija del único cobarde que escapó durante la Cacería.

La chica estuvo a punto de sacar su arma y dispararle a la cabeza de los Fubar. Adivinando sus intenciones, Grisha intervino.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿La existencia de un solo Ackerman cobarde -apretó el hombro de su hija adoptiva a modo de disculpa-, los vuelve a todos ellos cobardes? Qué Mikasa sea hija de ese hombre no significa que sea cobarde como él, Mikasa ha dado pruebas irrefutables de su valor como asesina.

-Mikasa me ha enseñado a mí muchas cosas y yo soy la heredera de los Asesinos de este clan.

El padre de Annie lo reprendió con su severa mirada, pero ella lo retó con la suya.

-De cualquier forma, Mikasa es una Ackerman y eso es lo que necesitamos ahora -secundó el hijo de los Fubar y eterno enamorado de Annie.

Aclarándose de nuevo la garganta, Jeager volvió a hablar.

-Tu hijo tiene razón, Fubar, así que, en resumen, ella es la más indicada para esta tarea.

Mikasa miró a todos frustraba por su ignorancia de su situación.

-Si pudiera quién sea decirme qué demonios es para lo que soy o no apta, se lo agradecería mucho.

-Hay alguien a quién tienes que asesinar, Mikasa.

-Ya lo había deducido, señor Fubar.

De nuevo, Brown tomó la palabra, antes de que el otro se exaltara.

-Esta persona no es muy hábil físicamente, Mikasa, pero tiene sus propios asesinos que los respalden y protejan.

-¿Es trabajo?

Asintieron.

-Hemos consensado y decidido que quién lo quiere muerto necesita de nosotros, Mikasa. Se trata de un líder del ejército del país que se ha llevado a muchos.

-¿Un soldado con asesinos?

-Es muy inteligente. Es el comandante del Equipo de Reconocimiento de la milicia. Es muy importante que acabes con él.

Sonaba demasiado típico para requerir algo especial.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque es muy hábil, Mikasa.

La niña entendió que no debía hacer más preguntas y no las hizo; se limitó a asentir.

-Mi hijo te dará su perfil y sus datos.

Reiner se acercó con una USB.

-Aquí encontrarás lo necesario.

Mikasa miró la USB y asintió, deseando retirarse lo más pronto posible. La sesión se dio por terminada y ella se reunió con Annie.

-¿Qué paso contigo? Estaba muy preocupada.

Sonrió a su amiga con lágrimas.

-Annie… encontré a otra persona, a alguien que es como yo…

La rubia la miro sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mikasa le tomó las manos.

-Un Ackerman -susurró febrilmente.


	4. Gracias por todo!

No voy a continuar esta historia, si alguien quiere hacerlo, sientase libre. No pido créditos ni PMs ni nada, tomenla y hagan lo que quieran con ella, si quieren usarla y luego acusarme de plagio también haganlo, fue un gusto, amiwos.


End file.
